En África con los negritos
by Monedita123
Summary: Bakugou y Kaminari viajan a África ya que ganaron aquel premio en cierto concurso. Lo que no saben es que las cosas no resultarán como esperan.
1. Chapter 1

_**ADVERTENCIA: Esto quizás pueda parecer algo racista, pero solo lo hago con humor. VIVAN LOS NEGRITOS. No va en serio, es solo otro de esos fics absurdos que se me ocurren. Si sientes que te puede ofender o algo, mejor no leas.**_

 _ **Todavía no sé si habrá BakuKami, TodoBaku o TodoKami. O las tres—**_

 _ **[…]**_

* * *

Se desconoce la razón por la cual Bakugou accedió a realizar aquel viaje a África que él y Kaminari ganaron en cierto concurso, pero ahora se hallaban en un avión de ida (y a saber si de regreso), hacia aquel continente.

—Me sigue sorprendiendo que nos hayan dejado ir —comentaba Denki mientras no dejaba de moverse en el asiento y mirar por la ventana—. ¡Es genial!

—Cállate mierda —decía un Katsuki bastante enfadado y de brazos cruzados.

Definitivamente no le hacía ilusión ir a África con los negritos, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

—¡¿Qué crees que haremos?! —Inquirió el rubio eléctrico con una sonrisa ignorando por completo lo amargado que estaba su acompañante.

—¡NI LO SÉ NI ME IMPORTA! —Gritó cada vez más histérico.

—Seguro que nos llevan a un hotel de lujo, recorremos diversos lugares y nos lo pagan todo... —fantaseaba Denki cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

Pero ninguno había leído la letra pequeña de aquel premio a África con los negritos.

 **[...]**

—¿Eh…? —murmuró Kaminari al ver la situación en la que estaban.

—¡Muchas gracias por venir, los niños están felices al saber que les vais a ayudar! —Exclamaba el encargado del viaje mostrándoles a los dos jóvenes un pequeño pueblo viejo y feo en el que vivían unas familias de negritos con gonorrea.

—¿No era un viaje de diversión y turismo…? —Inquirió Denki cada vez más nervioso, sobre todo al sentir la mirada asesina de Katsuki.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA! Como si esas cosas pasaran —respondió el encargado para luego entregarles una hoja a cada uno con ciertas instrucciones—. ¡Estas son vuestras tareas! ¡A partir de hoy, sois oficialmente voluntarios para ayudar a los negritos del pueblo Holoholo durante todo un fin de semana! —Finalizó para luego despedirse y alejarse rápidamente, dejándolos en el mismo pueblo, más específicamente junto a la casa pequeña y vieja de cierta familia.

—Bueno… —murmuró Kaminari mirando hacia otro lado y temiendo por su vida; Bakugou no parecía muy feliz.

—¡YO TE MATO, DESGRACIADO! —gritó el explosivo chico abalanzándose encima de Denki y listo para explotar lo que hiciese falta.

Kaminari alzaba ambas manos en señal de rendición al ver cómo Bakugou lo había tirado al suelo y se había puesto encima suya mientras lo agarraba de la camisa.

—Kyk ma! Daardie fokken is fokken! (¡Mira mamá, esos putos están follando!) —se pudo escuchar la voz de un negrito que estaba señalando lo que estaba viendo.

Ambos jóvenes giraron su rostro hacia donde provenía aquel extraño sonido y contemplaron extrañados como una familia bastante numerosa de unos quince niños, dos padres y una mujer les observaban detenidamente.

—Kos! Vandag eet ons! (¡Comida! ¡Hoy comemos!) —exclamaron los niños más pequeños y comenzaron a correr frenéticamente en dirección a Kaminari.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Van a darnos la bienvenida?! —comentó aquel rubio con una sonrisa y abriendo ambos brazos en señal de acogida después de que Katsuki se hubiese separado de él.

Pero supo que no era una cálida bienvenida cuando vio como los enanos se le abalanzaban de uno en uno y comenzaban a morderle.

—¡¿Me están intentando comer?! —gritó al darse cuenta de que eso no era lo que esperaba.

—Ugh, qué mal gusto tienen —comentó Bakugou ignorando por completo el canibalismo que estaba a punto de ocurrir a su lado.

—¡Ayúdame! —siguió quejándose sin saber muy bien cómo tratar con los pequeños negritos salvajes.

—Kinders, daardie fokken teikens is nie kos nie! (¡Niños, esos blancos de mierda no son comida!) —los negritos se detuvieron al oír la voz de lo que parecía ser su madre.

—Gracias… —suspiró aquel rubio al ver cómo le habían dejado en paz.

La pregunta ahora era cómo se iban a comunicar con los negritos.

—Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayu…? —la voz de cierta persona les llamó la atención; sobre todo porque se detuvo antes de terminar de hablar.

—¡Alguien que habla nuestro idioma! —exclamó Kaminari girándose para ver a quien quiera que fuese aquel.

Era Todoroki.

¿Cómo había llegado a África? Eso era un misterio, pero al parecer estaba haciendo de traductor durante aquel fin de semana para la gente que acudía como voluntarios.

—¡¿Todoroki?! —señaló Denki al sujeto que parecía haberse dado la vuelta para largarse lentamente y sigilosamente de aquel sitio.

Se detuvo y giró su rostro levemente para después suspirar y terminar acercándose.

Sí. Shouto sabía africano.

—¿Por qué ese bastardo está aquí? —inquirió Bakugou poniendo mala cara al tipo al que le tiraron agüita hirviendo de pequeño.

—Al parecer seré vuestro traductor —comentó sin expresión alguna mientras pensaba cosas que nadie nunca sabrá.

—¡Genial! ¡Diles que no soy comida y que me llamo Kaminari Denki! —exclamó el rubio eléctrico tratando de asegurarse su supervivencia durante los días que duraría el viaje.

—Sy naam is Kaminari Denki —tradució Todoroki omitiendo cierto detalle sin importancia.

—Ek is Lynda Poya! —respondió la mamá de los negritos.

—¿Qué ha dicho...? —inquirió Denki al haber escuchado algo un tanto extraño.

—Se llama Lynda Poya —informó Shouto.

—¿Linda qué…?

Por otro lado, Bakugou se hallaba impaciente y bastante harto de todo.

Si alguien no le detenía, acabaría matando a uno o dos negritos.

 **[...]**

* * *

 ** _Nótese que usé el Google traductor (?)_**

 ** _Espero que nadie se sienta ofendido con esta cosa. Es solo otro intento de humor._**

 _ **Ni idea. No sé si meter BakuKami, TodoKami o TodoBaku (?) O TodoBakuKami—**_  
 ** _Es que mi lado multishipper me lo pedía a gritos (?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Después de una pequeña presentación hacia la familia de negritos, a Todoroki no le quedó otra que quedarse con Kaminari y Bakugou ya que justo le tocaba hacer de traductor (aunque en el fondo lo disfrutaría más de lo que creía).

—Bueno… —suspiró Kaminari levantando del suelo la hoja con las instrucciones que les había dado el desgraciado que salió corriendo y les abandonó—. ¡¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esto?! —se quejó al leer todas las cosas que debían de cumplir para ayudar a los tercermundistas.

—Sí —aplicó Shouto con serenidad.

—Eh, Bakugou —llamó Denki acercándose hacia el chico explosivo al que comenzaban a rodearlo varios niños negritos—. ¿Por dónde empezamos...?

Pero la expresión que tenía aquel amargado en la cara lo decía todo. Unos segundos más e iba a explotar todo.

Porque, básicamente, había como cinco niños africanos de unos seis años que estaban subiéndose encima de Bakugou.

—Oh, es la hora del té —murmuró Shouto con su cara de póker dispuesto a alejarse rápidamente de aquel lugar.

De repente pudo escucharse una pequeña explosión.

—¡Todoroki, ayúdanos! —exclamó el rubio eléctrico deteniendo a Shouto al agarrarle de la muñeca mientras señalaba a uno de los niños.

—Hy het ons klein broer doodgemaak! (¡Ha matado a uno de nuestros hermanitos!) —exclamó uno de los negritos.

De los cinco enanos negros, solo quedaban cuatro. El restante estaba en el suelo retorciéndose y más negrito de lo que ya era. La paciencia de Katsuki era mínima.

—¿Por qué debería? —inquirió el de cabello bicolor girando levemente su rostro—. Yo solo traduzco.

—My seun! Ek dink jy moet 'n ander maak (¡Mi hijo! Supongo que habrá que fabricar otro) —comentó Lynda Poya mientras miraba lascivamente a los negros de dos metros que eran sus maridos.

—Blankes, sorg vir kinders! (¡Blancos, cuidad a los niños!) —añadió uno de los hombres despidiéndose y yendo con Poya y el otro negrito hacia la cabaña sucia en la que vivían.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué se van?! —reclamó Denki mientras trataba de alejar a los pequeños del explosivo Katsuki.

—Van a reponer el hijo que han perdido —informó Shouto con serenidad—. Bueno… —volvió a murmurar sacando su iPhone 8 recubierto de oro y dispuesto a marcharse nuevamente.

—¡Si nos ayudas, haremos lo que quieras! —volvió Kaminari a insistir más desesperado al ver cómo Bakugou usaría otra vez su quirk en cualquier momento.

Todoroki se detuvo en seguida al oír aquellas palabras. De tan solo imaginar las posibilidades se giró rápidamente aceptando sin dudarlo.

—Vale —murmuró y a continuación utilizó su lado derecho para congelar, en apenas segundos, a los quince hijos de Lynda Poya.

Ahora todo sería más fácil. Sin quince negritos jodiendo, podían realizar las labores que les habían asignado y terminar rápidamente.

—¡YO PODÍA ENCARGARME DE ELLOS! —gritó Katsuki señalando a los enanos congelados.

—¡Gracias, Todoroki! —añadió Denki con más tranquilidad—. Veamos… —siguió leyendo las tareas por hacer—. Bañar a los negritos, alimentar a los negritos, traer agua para los negritos, cuidar a los negritos…

Todo incluía a los negritos.

 **[...]**

Al principio Bakugou se negó rotundamente, pero ante tantas súplicas por parte de Kaminari terminó aceptando a regañadientes y yendo a por agua más rabioso de lo normal. ¿A quién se le ocurría poner un pozo en un lugar tan lejano y desierto?

—Esto es una puta mierda —gruñía para sí mientras traía dos cubos llenos de agüita con microbios.

Por otro lado, Kaminari se hallaba recolectando plantas del suelo para que comieran los negritos. Porque los negritos comían de todo, ¿no?

Y, mientras tanto, Shouto estaba echado en una tumbona, que había sacado de a saber dónde, con sus gafas negras y disfrutando del sol. Además, por la noche le esperaría su recompensa.

Una vez finalizada la labor, Todoroki descongeló a los negritos uno por uno para, después de ser bañados y alimentados, volver a congelarlos. Era el plan perfecto.

—Lynda Poya tarda demasiado… —comentaba Denki mientras le daba una cajita con hormigas a un negrito pequeño para que comiese con las manos—. Ah, cuidado con los dedos —advirtió por si aquel enano llegaba a confundir sus dedos con hormigas.

—¡QUÉDATE QUIETA, MIERDA! —gritaba Bakugou mientras " _bañaba_ " a una negrita de tres años.

Básicamente le metía la cabeza en un cubo de agua y le obligaba a quedarse así hasta que se fuese toda la suciedad; lo importante era que quedasen limpios.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente después de haber realizado todas las tareas.

Como Shouto no podía permitirse comer algo como hormigas o hierbajos, ya tenía en su mochila comida de la buena para saciar su apetito.

—Todoroki, ¿me das…? —rogaba Denki con la boca hecha agua mientras miraba el filete de ternera que tenía el de cabello bicolor.

—Espera a que anochez…

Pero Todoroki se detuvo al profundizar en lo que de verdad se refería aquel rubio con lo de " _dar_ ".

—Bueno —aceptó cortando con su tenedor y cuchillo de oro aquella carne y dándole un trozo en la boca.

Bakugou, cruzado de brazos, solo miraba de reojo la jugosa y suculenta comida que tenía Todoroki.

Su orgullo le impedía pedirle algo.  
Katsuki no se iba a dejar tentar.  
¿Un filete de carne con su salsa bien jugosa? A quién le importaba. Él no tenía pensado ceder.

—Bakugou —llamó Shouto con su cálida voz—. ¿Quieres que te dé… un poco? —añadió ofreciéndole el tenedor en el que había un pedazo clavado.

Katsuki tragó saliva.

—Si no abres más la boca, no va a entrar toda… —siguió el de cabello bicolor provocando cada vez más al chico explosivo y acercando lentamente el tenedor.

Katsuki volvió a tragar saliva.

Sin darse cuenta, Shouto estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de él y hacía el gesto de abrir la boca también mientras que el trozo de carne casi rozaba los labios del rubio.

Porque entre aquel rico olor y la mirada de Todoroki, no pudo resistirse más y, con rabia, mordió aquel pedazo rápidamente.

—¡Hey, mirad esto! —la voz de Kaminari les sacó de su momento—. ¡Encontré chocolate! —exclamó mostrando un envase que se había encontrado en una de las tiendas de paja de los negritos.

Denki, después de ser alimentado por Shouto, se había ido por ahí a investigar el hogar de los africanos y descubrió muchas cosas interesantes.

—Kaminari —empezó Todoroki acercándose lentamente hacia el rubio eléctrico.

Mientras tanto, en el cerebro de Shouto…

 _"Vamos, dile que lo pruebe, así nos echamos unas risas."_

 _"Shouto, dile la verdad. Dile que es caca seca."_

 _"Decir la verdad no tiene gracia."_

 _"Shouto, recuerda que te lo vas a follar, no hay que ser mala persona."_

 _"Pero también te vas a follar a Bakugou."_

 _"Cierto, también lo harás."_

 _"¿Crees que fue buena idea no traer condones?"_

 _"Solo se vive una vez, Shouto."_

—¿Todoroki? —la voz de Kaminari le sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¿Ibas a decir algo…?

—No es nada —respondió con serenidad.

 _"¿Qué era lo que íbamos a decirle?"_

 _"No lo sé, se me olvidó."_

 _"Bueno, Shouto, lo que importa es que hoy follas."_

 _"Exacto, hoy follas."_

 **[...]**


	3. Chapter 3

Que Todoroki fuera a follar hoy día ya era un hecho; por eso el tiempo pasó rápidamente y anocheció.

—¡Estoy agotado! —se quejaba Kaminari mientras estiraba sus brazos después de un largo día limpiando el culo a negritos bebés.

 _"Y lo estarás más esta noche."_ Pensaba Shouto mientras observaba con su cara inexpresiva a sus compañeros.

—¿Y dónde mierda vamos a dormir? —reclamó Bakugou girándose para ver al chico de cabello bicolor.

—Ahí —respondió señalando una mugrienta cabaña que parecía caerse a trozos y en la cual habían estado Lynda Poya y los otros morenazos de dos metros.

—¡NO ME JODAS BASTARDO! —gritó Katsuki.

—¡Yo no duermo ahí! —añadió Denki retrocediendo instintivamente.

—De acuerdo, dormiré solo —aceptó Todoroki cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad y dirigiéndose hacia dicha cabaña—. Pero por la noche salen los negros a violar todo lo que encuentran durmiendo afuera.

—¡¿Crees que nos vamos a creer eso?! —dijo Kaminari con ciertos nervios.

—No va a funcionar conmigo, bastardo —sentenció Bakugou dispuesto a alejarse y dormir debajo de un árbol.

—En fin —suspiró Shouto—. Yo avisé.

 **[...]**

—Hey Pikachu, wil jy fuck? _(Oye Pikachu, ¿quieres follar?)_ —la voz de cierto morenazo despertó al rubio eléctrico que se hallaba durmiendo en un árbol cercano al de Katsuki.

—E-Eh… —Kaminari no entendía absolutamente nada de lo aquel tipo le dijo (a excepción de Pikachu), pero la manera en la que le estaba mirando comenzó a asustarle—. Lo siento, tengo que…

—Dit sal pret wees, dit meet my 22 sentimeter _(Será divertido, me mide 22 centímetros)_ —prosiguió aquel hombre mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Denki.

Aquel rubio estaba en peligro.

Tenía que defenderse porque su santidad anal corría peligro, así que, sin quererlo y sin mala intención, utilizó su quirk al sentir como aquel morenazo ponía una mano en su hombro.

—¡Perdón pero me largo! —exclamó alejándose lo más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar y dirigiéndose hacia el árbol en el que dormía Katsuki plácidamente.

Lo que Kaminari no sabía era que se había pasado con su quirk y aquel negrito estaba más negrito de lo normal.

Denki se había cargado a uno de los maridos de Lynda Poya.

—¡Bakugou! —exclamó con temor a que aquel hombre se levantase en cualquier momento y comenzase a perseguirle (cosa que no iba a ser así)—. Creo que es mejor ir a dormir donde Todoroki… —añadió mientras se aferraba al brazo de Katsuki.

—¡PERTURBAS MI SUEÑO, MIERDA! —gritó al sentir cómo Denki había comenzado a sacudirle.

—¡Vámonos, por favor…! —siguió rogando Kaminari.

Bakugou iba a rechazarle rotundamente, pero la cara que estaba poniendo aquel rubio eléctrico le hizo detenerse.

Denki tenía los ojitos llorosos y seguía aferrándose a su brazo bastante asustado.

—… Mierda —murmuró Katsuki después de chasquear la lengua.

—¡¿Eso es un sí?! —inquirió Kaminari con una sonrisa llena de ilusión.

—¡SOLO PORQUE ME DUELE LA ESPALDA, MIERDA! —sentenció con alto nivel de tsunderismo.

Y, así, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la cabaña en la que se hallaba Todoroki esperándoles.

Mientras tanto, en la mente del de cabello bicolor…

 _"Shouto, usarás condón, ¿verdad?"_

 _"¡No le hagas caso! Sin condón es más placentero."_

 _"Shouto, sabes perfectamente que puedes contraer alguna enfermedad peligrosa."_

 _"¡Pero piensa en lo placentero que será!"_

 _"Con condón también es placentero."_

 _"¿Tú qué sabes?"_

 _"Más que tú seguro."_

 _"¿Me estás retando?"_

 _"¿Un 1vs1 sin camiseta?"_

 _"Hecho."_

—¡Todoroki! —la voz de Kaminari le sacó de sus más profundos pensamientos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió como si nada de esto lo hubiese planeado.

—Al final… ¡creo que dormiremos aquí! —respondió el rubio eléctrico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 _"Hoy follo."_

—Adelante —comentó invitando a ambos jóvenes a entrar en la cabaña.

Era un sitio bastante pequeño, pero con el espacio suficiente para que durmieran hasta cuatro personas. Además, había una cómoda mantita en el suelo y almohadas de paja.

—Así me siento más seguro… —suspiró Denki mientras se acomodaba a la izquierda del suelo—. Espera… ¿qué es esto? —inquirió al haber palpado una sustancia blanquecina y pegajosa.

—Los hijos difuntos de Lynda Poya —respondió Shouto inexpresivamente haciendo que Kaminari, asqueado, tratase de limpiarse la mano con cualquier cosa.

Bakugou se limitó a chasquear la lengua y acomodarse a la derecha, dejando el espacio del medio para el sereno Shouto que tenía cierto brillo de felicidad en sus ojos; su plan estaba funcionando mejor de lo que esperaba… o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Bakugou y Kaminari ya estaban dormidos.

 _"Veamos… ¿por quién empiezo?"_

Ya tumbado en el centro, volteó a ver a Denki y vio cómo este estaba durmiendo de cara con la boca abierta y echando baba. Se giró a la derecha y contempló cómo Katsuki le estaba dando la espalda; era la posición perfecta.

—Bakugou… —susurró al oído del rubio amargado mientras comenzaba a meter sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Katsuki.

Aquel chico explosivo fue abriendo los ojos lentamente al sentir el contacto y se giró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Puedo tocarte? —inquirió mirando fijamente a Bakugou y dirigiendo su mano izquierda hacia el pantalón del rubio.

El chico amargado estaba cansado.  
Tenía sueño y sus ganas de volver a seguir durmiendo eran cada vez mayores.

Ver que Katsuki solo chasqueó la lengua para volver a cerrar los ojos decepcionó un poco a Shouto.

 _"Así no es divertido."_

Tal vez tuvo que habérselos follado de día y no cuando estaban cansados, así que decidió que lo mejor era dormir también.

 **[...]**

—Oh —murmuró cierto joven de cabello bicolor al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

Al hallarse en el medio, Kaminari se había aferrado a uno de sus brazos y Bakugou al otro, impidiéndole así moverse y sintiendo el suave contacto de ambos jóvenes; Denki con una sonrisa echando baba y Katsuki con el ceño fruncido.

Quizás, no follar ese día no había sido tan malo.

 **[...]**

Al final, Todoroki Shouto obtuvo su recompensa.

Puede que no hubiese conseguido follar el primer día del fin de semana, pero en el segundo consiguió convencerles con lo que dijo Kaminari aquella vez de _"Haremos lo que quieras"_ y se montó su propio trío.

Y así, llegó el momento de abandonar África y regresar a Japón.

—Jy het een van my mans vermoor! _(¡Mataste a uno de mis maridos!)_ —exclamaba Lynda Poya bastante enfadada al ver cómo Bakugou y Kaminari se subían al helicóptero personal de Todoroki.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —inquirió Denki mirando a Shouto.

—Que gracias por matarle al marido.

—Oh. ¡De nada! —respondió Kaminari con una sonrisa mientras se despedía de toda la familia de negritos que no dejaban de gritarle "¡ _Asesino_!", pero Denki pensaba que le estaban agradeciendo por todo.

—No pienso volver a este sitio de mierda —maldecía Katsuki mientras se frotaba el trasero por el buen rato que pasó con Todoroki.

Pero lo importante es que había terminado bien. Mataron a dos negritos, pero todo había terminado bien.

Y, afortunadamente, ninguno había contraído alguna enfermedad sexual.

 ** _FIN_**

 **[...]**


End file.
